


Queen of Babylon

by DesertVixen



Category: Nantucket Trilogy - S.M. Stirling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Kathryn broadens Kashtiliash's palate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“What is this… sushi bar?” King Kashtiliash of Babylon looked at the small restaurant his queen had insisted that they visit before leaving Nantucket.

Kathryn Hollard wondered how to explain Japanese cuisine to her favorite downtimer. They had not quite managed to penetrate Japan, which was in the middle of the Jomon period. However, enough Islanders had a taste for sushi to keep the Yamamotos in business.

“You liked the oysters,” she said with a grin. “Give this a chance.”

After all, there weren’t many opportunities in Babylon to enjoy a spicy tuna roll – especially one named Queen of Babylon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, just a throwaway scene between Kash and Kathryn I thought might be entertaining.


End file.
